


But I Don't Like A Gold Rush

by henclair



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Getting Together, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, POV Sabrina Spellman, kind of lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: Which led her to her current predicament, laying next to the witch, wondering how to talk to her about what they were. It sounded so childish, “What are we?” and no doubt Prudence would laugh at her. For believing they were more than just fooling around, for even voicing that she wanted more.Sabrina and Prudence have spent the summer together, but Sabrina wants more than just some unlabeled fling. (Title from Taylor Swift's Gold Rush)
Relationships: Prudence Night/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	But I Don't Like A Gold Rush

Sabrina flopped down on her back, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed and lips bruised. Prudence was a fantastic kisser and had nearly distracted her wholly, but Sabrina had been trying to instigate a conversation all night and wasn’t going to be stopped now just because of the other girls, admittedly amazing lips. Prudence lounged on her side, laying on Sabrina’s bed like it was her own. Sabrina watched her carefully out of the corner of her eye as the two laid in amicable silence, with only the sound of a clock ticking and their own slightly laboured breathing to break the stifling summer air. Prudence’s eyes sparkled, the dark brown almost looking black in the lamp light. While her lips were pulled into her usual smirk Sabrina was keenly aware that the other witch’s face lacked any of its usual disdain, replaced by some form of soft adoration as she gazed at the blonde.

Sabrina felt her chest flutter at the way Prudence was assessing her, those brown eyes flitting over her body and drinking her in unabashedly and lazily, as if the two witches had all the time in the world. Which Sabrina supposed they did. There was a distinct lack of anything large going on. They were in the dog days of summer, when the air was stiflingly warm and there was nothing to do. The two witches had been, for lack of a better word, meeting all summer. Her mortal friends had their own things to do, and after dealing with the Pagans, Prudence had made it her mission to befriend Sabrina, much to everyone’s surprise. 

So Sabrina had spent her summer spending time in the woods with the other witch, as they honed their craft together. Working on rebuilding and at the same time exploring their coven under the watchful eye Aunt Zee. And eventually spending hours upon hours in Sabrina’s bed, tangled up in each other. It had been a whirlwind, their relationship going from frenemies to more friends than enemies, to more than friends. And Sabrina loved every second of it. She couldn’t deny that Prudence was a gorgeous witch, and with Nick out of the picture she finally got to explore why her heart fluttered whenever the other witch caught her gaze. Ever since they had met they had clashed, Sabrina feeling on edge and riled up everytime she interacted with Prudence. When she had bathed the other girl, her heart had fluttered so hard she was concerned that someone had put a hex on her, but now she knew better. She had always found the witch unfairly attractive but now Sabrina had come to realize that she liked Prudence, and with time she may even grow to love Prudence.

But they were stuck in a frustrating relationship limbo. They spent all their time together, Sabrina had even managed to drag her to Dr. Cerberus’ multiple times, much to the other’s disdain. They kissed, fooled around, bathed in the river together, performed rituals together, slept next to each other, and Prudence had even started holding her hand! But whenever someone looked their way Prudence would drop it. And she continued to flirt with everything with a pulse. Sabrina knew that with all the time they had spent together, there was no way Prudence had been to any witch orgies, but she worried it was only a matter of time. Prudence was a witch after all, and had made it very clear to Sabrina (albeit before they became whatever they were) that witches didn’t believe in monogamy. So as exciting and intoxicating as this summer had been, Sabrina couldn’t shake the feeling that it was too good to last. With all the coven members they had gained, and Ambrose single, Sabrina felt like her position as Prudence’s bed warmer was dangerously on the verge of being usurped.

Which led her to her current predicament, laying next to the witch, wondering how to talk to her about what they were. It sounded so childish, “What are we?” and no doubt Prudence would laugh at her. For believing they were more than just fooling around, for even voicing that she wanted more. Her stomach churned at the prospect of losing Prudence, as they had become so close, sharing secrets and intimate moments that Sabrina cherished. She knew she was being selfish, but she liked being Prudence’s number one confidant. She liked having the brunt of the other witch’s attention, being the proverbial apple of her eye. 

But Sabrina knew there was no delaying the inevitable. Better to talk to her now, in the privacy of her room, to avoid any future, more public, confrontations that could leave her more hurt and embarrassed than she expected she would be after the coming conversation. She steeled herself, her eyes flitting towards Prudence as she opened her mouth.

“So,” Sabrina started, keenly aware of Prudence’s gaze on her as she turned her own eyes back towards the ceiling, “I wanted to talk to you about something.” She felt the other girl’s gaze grow sharper, and heard a slight intake of breath. There were some shuffling noises and then Sabrina felt a familiar hand lightly grab her chin, turning her towards Prudence, whose eyes were unreadable.

“Go ahead then.” Prudence said quietly, dropping her hand, and Sabrina took a moment to memorize the way Prudence looked, relaxed and gorgeous in the lamp light. The room was still, and Sabrina swore if she listened hard enough she could hear the frantic beating of her own heart.

“I wanted to let you know that I,” She paused, unsure of how to word it, “I don’t want anyone else.” Prudence’s breath hitched, something Sabrina had only elicited from the other girl twice. Emboldened, Sabrina continued. “And I know witches don’t do monogamy, but I don’t do sharing. If I’m not going to be with anyone else, I don’t want my partner to be with anyone else.” She had never called Prudence her partner before, it was always “her friend” or just “Prudence” and the way the other witch’s eyes darkened at the title didn’t slip Sabrina’s notice. 

Prudence’s mouth had dropped open slightly as Sabrina talked, and her tongue slipped out to moisten her lips, which Sabrina watched with rapt attention. She seemed shocked into a silence, a rare occasion for the usually talkative and teasing witch. But Sabrina’s squeak as the other girl unconsciously bit her lip seemed to shock her out of it.

The other girl finally spoke, her tone full of warmth. “Oh Brina, you should know by now that I don’t share.” That confused Sabrina. She felt her cheeks heat up, feeling quite lost.

“But, you said monogamy was a mortal thing? And the witch orgies?” Prudence laughed at that, a real full bodied laugh. Her eyes glimmered with mirth and she reached for Sabrina’s cheek, cupping it tenderly.   
“Sabrina, yes monogamy is a traditionally mortal concept, but witches are known to be exclusive with partners too. And there’s a reason I was so adamant about openness before. It was because I couldn’t be with who I wanted to be with.” She smiled shyly, and Sabrina’s breath caught, Prudence was even more beautiful when she was vulnerable. “But now,” Prudence continued, her eyes darkening, “I have you. And why would I want to share when you are everything I’ve wanted for so long.” That confession had Sabrina’s world spin on its axis. Prudence wanted her, exclusively. Prudence wanted her and only her.

“For so long huh?” Sabrina teased, turning over on her side to face Prudence and bringing her own hands to the other girl’s waist, lightly rubbing over the exposed skin by her hip bone. Prudence rolled her eyes, but didn’t deny it. The two witches laid in silence for a moment, a cool breeze from Sabrina’s open window passing by and giving them a much needed break from the stifling heat of the summer night.

Prudence inched closer. “Yes Brina, for so long.” Her gaze was almost predatory and Sabrina felt dazed being on the receiving end of it.”And now that I have you I don’t plan on sharing you. Not in some witch orgy, not with some clay prince, not with some mortal, and definitely not with Nicholas fucking Scratch.” She spat out, and Sabrina felt a flush go down her at the sight of Prudence jealous and possessive, over her. 

“That goes both ways right?” She asked, smiling with satisfaction when Prudence nodded. “Good.” She continued. “Because I’m not too keen on sharing my girlfriend either.” Prudence’s eyebrows raised at that statement and she inched closer again, their faces barely a hair's breadth away from each other. She could feel Prudence’s body heat flush against her own, and could feel the other girl’s breath against her own lips. It was enticing, and her eyes darted down to Prudence’s lips for a moment, until they began to form words.

“Girlfriend, huh Spellman. Moving awfully fast aren’t we?” She teased. Sabrina chuckled at that, and before the other girl could stop her, she pushed the other girl, so she was laying flat on the bed and quickly climbed onto her lap. Prudence’s eyes danced in the lamp light and her cheeks had a barely noticeable flush, her lips parted in surprise. 

“I’d say I’m moving just fast enough Prudence.” She teased, her hands going to Prudence’s cheek and her neck, caressing lightly. “Seeing as we’ve been basically dating all summer.” She leaned down to give the other girl a quick kiss but Prudence quickly wrapped her arms around Sabrina’s waist and pulled her down until their bodies were flush against one another. The kiss was remarkably chaste, but it was so full of emotion that Sabrina felt her eyes prickle. Prudence broke the kiss and began peppering fairy light kisses over the other girl’s face. She was almost taken aback for a moment by how tender Prudence was being, but easily relaxed into it, feeling more content than she had in a long time. 

“Is now a good time to mention that both Ambrose and your aunts have already given me the shovel talk.” Prudence asked as she continued peppering kisses on Sabrina. “Because they have.” Sabrina laughed at that, and slowly sat up, Prudence pouting as she moved out of kissing range.

“Fair warning my friends are going to probably give you ones too.” Sabrina said. “And they’re going to want to meet you officially. Also there will probably be double dates, triple now that Theo has a boyfriend.” Prudence sighed dramatically at that, but her hands moved to Sabrina’s waist and began inching under her shirt so Sabrina didn’t think she was too upset.

“Fine, I suppose now that I’m dating a half mortal I have to spend time with your mortal friends, even if it will pain me greatly to do so.” She lamented, throwing her head back on the pillow. Sabrina watched her do so fondly.

“You’re such a drama queen Pru.” Prudence glared at her for that statement before pulling her down sharply and capturing her lips in another kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted like blood oranges, and she nibbled ever so slightly at Sabrina’s lips.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” Prudence whispered into the kiss. Sabrina kissed back with a fervor, leaning into the other girl’s touch, relishing in the warmth despite the warmth of the night. They kissed lazily, Prudence’s wicked tongue in Sabrina’s mouth and her gentle but powerful hands caressing her back. She let herself put everything in this kiss, and Prudence met her with the same zeal, humming into the kiss and pulling Sabrina down fully so she was laying on top of her. Sabrina flushed all the way down to her toes, and tried to muffle her squeak in Prudence’s mouth. They kissed, and kissed and kissed, and Sabrina wished she never had to leave this moment, that this magical, wonderful, whirlwind of a summer would never end. 

“You’re thinking too much darling.” Prudence whispered, breaking the kiss with a dazed look on her face. Sabrina flushed at the term of endearment, but quickly recovered and went back in for another kiss.

“Yeah? Well then you better distract me.” She murmured against the other witch’s lips. 

And Prudence did.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm mildly obsessed w this ship so when i had this idea i decided fuck it imma write a drabble, this is like set around after s3 but before s4 (which i havent watched yet)  
> anyways tumblr is @henclair, twitter is @blessupitshelen, insta is @helenvk_art   
> comments n kudos make me smile :)


End file.
